


Looped

by queenhandmaidensenator



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhandmaidensenator/pseuds/queenhandmaidensenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is injured protecting Padme; she and Obi-Wan go to visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanofthefass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofthefass/gifts).



> written for a drabble prompt from fanofthefass

He’d done it to save her. Thrown himself in front of her as a building exploded, using the Force and his own body to shield her from the debris. 

Her ears were ringing when the smoke cleared and she realized he was on top of her, a dead weight - but still alive, she told herself. She’d comm’d for help and now they were in the makeshift medical center.

By the time she and Obi-Wan had been allowed to see him (and she was careful, SO careful not to let her feelings show), he was conscious again. Sort of. “Angel!" he cried as he saw her. “Master! I’m so happy to see you guys!"

She and Obi-Wan exchanged glances, and Obi-Wan gave her a slight smirk. “Painkillers," the Clone medic explained. “He’s… got an interesting reaction to ‘em."

Anakin held out a bandaged hand to her and, with a rueful glance at Obi-Wan, she took it and allowed him to pull her close. She was just playing along, of course, as far as Obi-Wan was concerned. “You okay?" he asked, very seriously, giving her some very intense eye contact. 

"I’m fine," she assured him. “Thanks to you, General Skywalker." There, back to formality, back to the show.

"Ani," Anakin pouted. “That’s what you’re s’posed t’call me." His bruised face settled into a frown.

Obi-Wan had his hand over his mouth and Padme couldn’t quite tell if he was laughing or not. “Okay, then," she agreed, “Thanks to you, Ani."

"Master! Obawan!" Anakin used his other hand to motion Obi-Wan closer. “You guys. You guys. I love you guys."

"I told you it was an interesting reaction," the Clone medic commented. 

"It’s not very Jedi like of me to want to ask for an ongoing prescription for him, is it?" Obi-Wan murmured to her, which made her clap her own hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"You guys’re the best," Anakin announced. “Even you, guy whose name I don’t know!"

"Uh, thank you, Sir," the medic said, seeming flustered.

"Now kiss," Anakin demanded, and fell asleep.

Once it was clear he was truly asleep, Obi-Wan and Padme collapsed against each other in helpless laughter.


End file.
